Beginner Tutorial
Starting out on a populated and developed server isn't easy, but there are many things you can do to solve that problem: #Venture out of the spawn world and into the wild! Try picking a spot as far out as you can since you will have less people taking up land around you. #Join a clan, you will instantly be a part of a community in which you can grow. #Be active in the community! The more friends you make the more people there are to help you. Don't be afraid to ask questions, more often than not someone will be willing to help you out. #Take a look around the forums. If will provide you with plenty of up to date knowledge. 2012-12-14 00.54.31.png|Learn About Spawn|link=Spawn 2012-09-22 00.25.13.png|Resource World|link=Resource World Subclaims-diagram.png|Need Help Claiming?|link=Claiming Land Out there... Alone Well, you might think starting out in Tekkit is extremely hard, but it's actually quite easy once you know the basics! Here are a few tips that you might find helpful... *'Set up a claim!' Other people can grief and steal from you. They can get banned, but the staff '- WILL NOT - '''refund your items. So make a claim! (right click on two opposite edges of your house with a golden shovel) Note: Placing a chest down will create a 9x9 claim for you centered on the chest. : See here for more info on claims. *'Do the hard work... Some people hate mining.. No biggy there. Go out and mine all the ores you can, mainly diamonds, iron, copper, tin, and redstone. There are several different mining methods, try to find an efficient mining strategy that works for you. Do not bother with quarries however as they are not available untill you are at the Trusted rank (25 hours of gameplay) and are only allowed in the resource world. *'Set up a rubber farm! '''It's best to stock up on rubber early on as you will need stacks and stacks of rubber to get solar panels (Popular source of EU (IC2 power) ). You could create said farm by planting multiple rubber saplings and harvesting the rubber (Bonemeal is suggested for this method) or creating an IC2 cross breed farm and getting stickreeds (Guide to IC2 crops) : ''Selling rubber is also a great method of making money. *'''Make machines! Machines can be an easy source of virtually free stuff. IC2 machines offer many things to aid you in your tekkit experience. Some basic machines that you should craft are: A macerator, an iron or electric furnace, and an extractor to increase that rubber production. Later on you may want to upgrade to more advanced versions of these machines and consider getting a compressor or singularity compressor to create said advanced machinery. Also you will need to power these machinery somehow, so you should start out with a generator, which produces energy for IC2 machines from coal (Known as EU) and eventually better, eco-friendly energy sources and energy containers (Batbox, MFE, MFSU) to contain said energy! *'''Vote! '''The money and free claim blocks you obtain from voting is very helpfull especially when you are just starting out! : See here for more info on voting. '''Final notes: '''The resource world resets once a month. Category:Tutorials Category:Guide Category:Content